


Coffee, Croissants, and Sex

by deanloveshimsomepie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanloveshimsomepie/pseuds/deanloveshimsomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil meet in a coffee shop, and they also have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Croissants, and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dan and Phil, even though I wish I did.
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil glanced at the door for no less than the thousandth time since his shift began. He was looking for someone. And that someone was no less than the most beautiful guy he had ever seen. He didn’t know what his name was, and had only seen him once, but he was smitten with the boy.

 

He had never felt like that before, and he doubted he ever would. Phil knew it was stupid if he said he was in love with him, seeing as he had only seen and spoken to him once in his entire life, but he was quite close.

 

There was a jingling of bells, and Phil’s neck snapped up to look eagerly at the door. Lo and behold, there stood his man. He was carrying a laptop like last time, and was talking into his Bluetooth. Just like last time.

 

As he neared the counter, Phil’s heart sped up.

 

“Um-hi-what can I get for you?”

 

“Caramel macchiato, please. Tall. And a croissant.”

 

“For here or to go?” Phil hoped it for here; he would have to ask for a name if so.

 

“For here.”

 

“Could I get a name for the order?”

 

“Dan.”

 

So the man had a name.

 

\------oOo------

 

Afterwards, Dan came regularly to the coffee shop, if only for a few minutes to get something to go. Phil asked around, and came to find out that he only came during his shift. Phil didn’t know what to make of that.

 

The day after, Dan came again. They had been making some small talk, as was necessary for such regular customers, and out of nowhere was,

 

“Are you free Saturday night?”

 

Phil looked suddenly bashful as he waited for Dan’s reply.

 

“Er,” Dan could barely make a sound.

 

Phil looked horrified. “No, I mean, you don’t have to…I just-I thought you were cute-and-no, just forget it.”

 

“Yes, I’m free Saturday.” Dan said, his cheeks blushing furiously.

 

“Oh.” Phil looked relieved. “There’s a movie I want to see… _Interstellar_. And I just wanted to know if you’d like to go with me.”

 

“Interstellar?” Dan mused. “I heard it was really good…when’s the showing?”

 

“It’s at six.”

 

“Give me your number and I’ll text you my address.”

 

Phil gave it to him written on his cup of coffee.

 

\-----oOo-----

 

Dan cried at the end of the movie. It was so beautiful. Phil had a few tears in his eyes, but he was busy watching Dan half the time so he only understood about 75% of the movie.

 

Phil smiled and handed Dan a tissue.

 

“Th-thanks, Phil.” Dan blew his nose loudly as Phil chuckled. “It’s just…oh God it’s so good, you know?”

 

“I know.”

 

They walked to a restaurant a block away, and Phil reached out and grabbed Dan’s hand. Dan blushed.

 

They ate dinner and finally it was time for Phil to take Dan home.

 

“I had a wonderful time, Phil.” Dan told him sincerely.

 

“I did, too.” Phil wrung his hands together.

 

“When can I see you again?”

 

“Soon.” Phil promised.

 

\-----oOo-----

 

A year later, they were still dating.

 

They were happy together, and Phil was dropping Dan off from another date.

 

Dan laughed nervously. “I had another great time, Phil.”

 

Phil laughed too. “Me too.” and started leaning in…

 

Their lips touched. Dan’s hand travelled up Phil’s back and planted itself in Phil’s hair. Phil sighed into Dan’s mouth and wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist. Dan’s tongue traced Phil’s lips, and Phil opened them, letting Dan’s tongue explore the inside of his mouth.

 

Dan’s hand grabbed behind and grasped for the doorknob. “Do you-do you want to come inside?” he asked breathlessly.

 

“Hell yeah,” Phil moaned, and they hurried through the door, still kissing.

 

They made it to the black couch that sat four before Dan was unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“I’ve wanted to do this every since I first saw you.”

 

Phil’s cock twitched, and it was straining to get out of his pants. Dan felt it on his stomach and his cock hungered as well.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Phil murmured against Dan’s neck.

 

“Never been so sure in my life.”

 

That was all Phil needed before he took off Dan’s shirt as well and struggled with his belt. Dan laughed softly and took it off himself, sliding off his pants in another fluid motion.

 

His cock strained against his boxers, needing relief. Phil started palming him through them, and sucked on Dan’s neck.

 

Not wanting to be outdone, Dan tugged off Phil’s pants and boxers as well and separated their mouths, kissing down his chest and flicking the top of Phil’s dick with his tongue. He tasted precum, and he savored it.

 

Phil moaned. “Dan, _Dan,_ fuck me…”

 

Dan had never heard words like this come out of Phil’s mouth, and it was turning him on so much he could have come from Phil’s voice alone.

 

In Dan’s momentary surprise, Phil took advantage and flipped him over so Dan’s back was on the couch. He slid off his boxers as well and started grinding himself to Dan’s body, rubbing their cocks together. Phil’s fringe was hanging down in front of his face and tickled Dan’s nose, causing him to sneeze.

 

Dan blushed. “Sorry.”

 

Phil laughed

 

Dan was moaning from the pleasure, and tried reaching down to jerk himself off, but Phil’s hand grabbed his wrist and he growled in his ear, “ _No._ ”

 

Since when was Phil the dominant one? Dan wondered, but decided he liked it.

 

“Dan, I want you to go get the lube.” Dan reached over the couch and pulled out a bottle from the wooden dresser beside it.

 

“I want you nice and ready, Dan. Then I’m going to fuck you senseless.” Phil’s voice was deeper than usual, and it had a husky tone to it.

 

As Phil smeared lube around Dan’s hole, he licked and nipped his neck, knowing that Dan will keep those marks for weeks, and liking it, liking that those marks said that Dan was his, and no one else’s.

 

Phil inserted a finger into Dan.

 

Dan gritted his teeth, but a moan let out just the same.

 

“Did I hear you say anything, Dan?” Phil demanded, and Dan shook his head no. “Don’t say anything unless you’re begging for me.”

 

Phil inserted a second finger, than a third. He pumped in and out, causing Dan to wince in pain and pleasure. Phil could tell Dan was near, so he pulled his fingers out and began to tease his own dick, making Dan watch.

 

“Do you like that, baby? Do you like to watch me touch myself?” Dan nodded frantically, and finally burst out,

 

“Phil, please fuck me. I want you inside me so badly. Please, Phil…”

 

“Sorry, what was that?” Phil asked, jerking himself harder and moaning slightly.

 

“Fuck me, Phil!” Dan cried out, and Phil smiled.

 

Phil slicked himself up with lube and touched the tip of his cock to Dan’s hole. He inserted his head, and started pumping in and out without warning, hard. Dan yelled aloud in pain and shock, but spread his legs wider on the black couch.

 

“Faster, Phil, faster!”

 

Phil pounded into Dan, and started to slide his hands up and down Dan’s dick.

 

“Phil-ahh-I think I’m going to-‘’

 

And Dan came, his come spilling onto the pillows and staining the dark couch to a grey color. As his ass clenched around Phil’s cock, Phil came too, gasping and moaning in pleasure.

 

A while later, they had their clothes back on and were watching a movie on the same couch, now clean.

 

“I love you, Dan.”

 

“I love you, too, Phil.”

 

They kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut, so it would be great if you could give me feedback on it :)


End file.
